vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pain
Its been nearly three days since Jeremy was bitten by a zombie. His body temperature has increase, he's been vomiting blood, and suffering nose bleeds. Elena placed a cold towel on his forehead while Bonnie was sitting by him and telling him everything was going to be okay. Damon and Stefan were standing in the corner trying to figure out what to do. Mal-El walked in with Julianna and Finn. "Where's the rest of your resurrected douchebags", Damon said. Mal-El ignored him and approached Jeremy. He placed his hand on his forehead and looked as if he came to a conclusion. "He needs to come with", Mal-El said. "Why?", Elena asked. "Because I can save him or do you want your brother to become a zombie", Elena was hesitant but she allowed Mal-El to take him. Jeremy stood up and tried to make his way to the door. Damon sped in front of Mal-El angry. "How do we know that your going to help him?", Damon said. "Because I have know grudge against you, well some of you". Damon pushed Mal-El on the wall but Julianna threw him off of him. Before he left Mal-El took a bottle of whiskey from a nearby shelf. "Come on Jeremy lets go", he took Jeremy and left. They were walking through the woods for almost 45 minutes now. Jeremy told Mal-El everything that he's been through, from his parents death to becoming a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. "Aw The Five, I had a run it with them over 800 years ago". Mal-El drunk some whiskey and handed the bottle to Jeremy who also drunk some. "You said you could save me how?", Jeremy said. "Is there a cure or something?". "Just drink more of the bottle", he told Jeremy. Jeremy drunk some more and the bottle was almost empty. "There isn't a cure to stop you from becoming a zombie". "I thought you said you could save me?". "I did but I never said I could cure you". Before Mal-El could say more Jeremy threw the bottle at him but Mal-El caught it with ease. Jeremy then tried to punch and kick him to no avail. "I never seen a dying man try so hard to fight". Mal-El used his speed to run behind Jeremy and pushed him towards a nearby river. When Jeremy was at the base of the river Mal-El dragged him by his neck and pushed Jeremy's head in the water. Jeremy was struggling for his life but he couldn't escape. "I'm sorry Jeremy I'm truly am. I hope you find peace instead of going to the Other Side". After a while Jeremy stopped moving and Mal-El took his body away from the river. He flipped Jeremy over and could tell he was dead. "OH MY GOD!, WHAT DID YOU DO!, Bonnie said. She looked at Mal-El with great anger. She began to focus all her power to cause Mal-El pain. "AHHHH!", Mal-El yelled. "I'm going to send you to hell for what you did. I'm going to split your skull in half". Bonnie began to focus more of power but Mal-El stopped screaming and stood up. "Is that it?, magic doesn't effect me Bonnie". "Why did you kill him?, you said you were going to save him". "I did save him. Could you really stand watching him die and become a zombie?. There is no cure, only death is the way out. But that isn't enough because the bite kills you and brings you back as a zombie. I have to destroy his body now". Bonnie pulled out a knife and tried to stab him but Mal was to quick. "Bonnie tried that again and I will send you to the Other Side. You weren't my first pick to bring back for a witch, it was your Grams. Me and her go way back, I only brought you back at her request. I gave you free will now I'm going to take that away and with it your pain". Mal-El placed his hand on Bonnie's head and her eyes opened wide and she fell to her knees. Mal-El walked towards Jeremy's body and poured the rest of the whiskey on his body. "Goodbye Jeremy Gilbert", and with that Mal set Jeremy's body on fire. "Lets go Bonnie", Bonnie stood up and followed Mal-El. The Hunt Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction